


Unspeakable Beauty

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Just a private little moment between Agron and Nasir, still early in the relationship.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Unspeakable Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stormkpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormkpr/gifts).



Agron fell back onto the bedding, a satisfied sigh upon his lips.

The sight of Nasir's lips around his cock had been as pleasurable as the sensation itself. Few things excited him more than watching his lover's performance of such an intimate act. Yet now exhaustion claimed him, forcing his eyes shut as he lay back to catch his breath and savor the feeling of Nasir's soft kisses, trailing a path back up his body.

Agron smiled when those tender lips pressed against his chest and lingered, right above his heart. A gesture Nasir was mimicking from Agron himself, which made it all the more sweeter. The boy was not innocent. He knew the ways around a man's body, almost too well for Agron's liking, yet he had never been taught how to be _loved_ \- or how to love in return.

An apt and eager student though, Nasir soaked up all of Agron's offerings, and payed back in kind.

"Were you well satisfied?"

Nasir's tone of voice held a playful cadence that told Agron he already had the answer - Agron was not a quiet lover after all. But he had learned his share about Nasir's needs and desires. The boy favored praise and verbal affections.

Agron smiled and opened his eyes to be greeted by the most exquisite vision: Nasir's beautiful face, framed by dark and tousled curls, a blush upon his cheeks and a smile upon his lips that bordered between coy and proud.

He could not help but reach out and touch his hand to the soft, warm skin.

"I have not felt this satisfied since last time you have driven me to madness with your teeth and tongue," he answered truthfully.

Nasir smiled in contentment and Agron gave into the urge to trace his lips with the pad of his thumb.

"You are of unspeakable beauty,” he marveled dreamily.

"Speak it anyway," Nasir requested, predictably, with a deliberate flutter of his eyelids.

"There is no sight more pleasing than you, like this, face flushed and hair unruly."

Agron knew he was not well versed in the art of speech, latin was not even his favored tongue, but Nasir deserved to hear all this and more.

"I thought most pleasing sight was my mouth around your cock?"

A grin now graced those luscious lips, teasing and almost too sure of himself. Combined with the high arc of his brow Nasir looked downright cocky.

"That sight comes a very close second,” Agron told him truthfully.

"What sight comes third?”

Nasir pulled at his bottom lip with his teeth once the words were out of his mouth. Agron’s own teeth longed to sink into the soft flesh. He pulled his lover down into a passionate kiss, wrapping him in both arms as he did, and rolled them around. Eventually he pulled back with a smile and brushed a strand of sweaty hair from Nasir's forehead before he gave a reply.

"Third comes sight of you sprawled on your back underneath me, your hair fanned out around you and your eyes enlarged and darkened with anticipation of what I'm about to do."

Nasir looked momentarily stunned but quickly schooled his expression back to the mischievous smile he had sported before.

“And what will you do to me, now that your cock lies spent and idle?”

Agron could not help the jolt of excitement Nasir’s boldness shook him with. It was a trait he had admired in the boy from the day he first laid eyes on him, even though he had not dared to envision it in this very fashion.

“Sight of you shall remedy that in but a moment,” he promised and leaned over to place soft kisses upon his lover's face and neck. Soon he was eliciting soft moans and hisses from Nasir's throat.

If there was one thing rivaling the image of his lover’s raw and naked beauty it was the sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth. Agron felt their immediate effects in the acceleration of his heartbeat, sharpening his senses in a way not even the clang of metal against metal in the arena ever had. Nasir was so pure and uninhibited, made vulnerable without surrendering any of his own strength.

Every kiss and bite and touch made Nasir respond with vigor and delight. He would not simply lay idle and be taken, like most of the boys Agron had been with in days past. Instead he would participate, guide and demand with both his hands firm upon Agron’s body and his voice coming rough from his throat.

True to his words, Agron felt himself harden in no time, fully enraptured by every bit of evidence of his lover’s arousal. He particularly enjoyed the tight grasp of Nasir’s hand on the back of his head, the further down he trailed across his body.

Nasir was solid and firm beneath the softness of his skin, surprisingly so for a former slave. It had only been a few days since he had taken up training with shield and sword again, but the effects were already palpable. And Agron was more than proud on his boy’s behalf.

“You have grown strong,” he praised with genuine affection, “Someday soon you shall best the fucking Gauls in training.”

“Strike fucking Gauls from mind when I’m naked with you,” Nasir admonished playfully. “And it’s you I shall best in training.”

Amusement and fondness mingled in Agron’s chest. He could not help but jest, “One day, perhaps, when I’m old or injured.”

He rose to loom above Nasir’s much smaller frame and graced him with a boastful grin. In truth he would not mind one day seeing Nasir rise to equal strength and skill, he certainly was not foolish enough to doubt the boy’s determination to reach such an ambitious goal. Yet pride would prevent him from ever being defeated by someone of Nasir’s size. It was a game to be played solely inside their heads.

“Cease bragging and put mouth to better use.”

Once again, Nasir blindsided him with the boldness of his tongue – a weapon Agron felt he was almost defenseless against.

“Are you commanding me?”

Something flickered in Nasir’s eyes, a flash of uncertainty, or so Agron thought. He softened his voice immediately – daunting Nasir was the last of Agron’s intentions.

“Do not worry. I am here to heed all of your desires and wishes,” he soothed, his lips once more finding Nasir’s soft, warm mouth.

“Then take me, do not make me wait any longer.”

Agron swallowed around the dryness in his throat. Maybe Nasir was besting him already.


End file.
